For years it has been common practice to adorn draperies and upholstery with woven fabric trimmings. However, these trimmings add a permanent element to draperies and upholstery they adorn and are not easily removable or replaceable. Engineering a seamless way to affix decorative trim pieces to soft drapery fabrics or decorative furnishings in a manner in which the decorative elements are changeable, i.e., non-permanent, and preserve the appearance of the soft drapery fabrics or decorative furnishings has presented a challenge.